Colourful Dreams
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: When James tells Molly about certain dreams he had in the past about being painted in different colours, Molly begins to have her own dreams about James in different coats of paint, with each colour satisfying her in different ways.


It was a fine evening on Sodor. Several days ago, Emily had been feeling very sad over not having Thomas with her, especially after she had helped Belle and Flynn reveal their relationship to the rest of the island. Edward had moved back to Wellsworth with Philip for good, which made Emily feel even more lonely, until she approached Donald and Douglas, who were quick to approach her and give her as much brotherly love as they needed to so she could feel better. Since then, Emily had managed to feel better and felt happier to have her friends helping her.

As for Molly, she had just finished her work for the day and was making her way home, when she saw James at Knapford Station, behind the wall. He seemed like he was lost in thought. Molly decided to give him some company and approached him. James didn't look up until Molly touched her buffers to his. He looked up and put a smile at once, happy to see his love.

"Why, hello and good evening, Molly, my Shining Sun," he beamed.

"Hello, Jimmy, dear," Molly smiled as she pecked his cheek with a kiss. "What are you doing here by yourself?"

"I…I was just thinking, Molly," said James.

"About what, dear?" asked Molly.

James looked at her and suddenly saw an opportunity to tell her a little story. One he had failed to mention way back when she moved into Tidmouth Sheds after Edward left.

"Oh, Molly…I was remembering the dreams I had…at the Steamworks after I crashed into Tidmouth Sheds," he said.

Molly was puzzled. "What? Dreams? You never told me you had dreams during your repair."

"You're right, I didn't mention it. I was just so happy when you moved in with us, I must have forgotten about it. Well, I can tell you now if you want. It was after I suggested you shouldn't sleep with me because of the extra team working on me overnight. That night, I felt terrible again, both from not having you there for me, and because I remembered what the Fat Controller warned me of many years ago."

"What did he warn you of?" asked Molly.

"Well, after I had a big accident with my wooden brake blocks, Edward took the express with me…I was so excited, that I let off steam, and made the Fat Controller and his top hat wet. He sternly warned me that I would be painted blue if I continued to misbehave."

"Oh. I see," said Molly.

"And in the Steamworks that night…I began to dream," said James. "Each dream I had was about me…in a different colour."

"Really?" asked Molly.

"Yes," said James. "The first dream I had was about me arriving at Knapford Station, when Thomas and Emily asked what happened to my red paint and that I looked like Thomas...I was blue!"

Molly gasped. "You were?"

"Yes. I remember that dream well. I was told to take the express since Gordon had boiler ache. I love taking the express, but in that dream, I was most reluctant to do it in the color I was threatened to be punished with…but then as I pulled the express, it felt very light to me. I decided to go as fast as I wanted, gliding right past Spencer. He told me not to show off and warned me of having another crash. I took no notice, until I saw Vicarstown Bridge rising on me…then I woke up."

"Interesting," said Molly. "Well…what was it like to be blue, even if it was just a dream?"

"I…I can't help but feel it was an interesting vision to have. But I still always want to be red," said James.

"Hmm…" said Molly. "Well, what colour were you in your next dream?"

"Well, I was green, like Percy and Henry," said James.

"Green?" Molly pondered with interest.

"Yes," said James. "I remember seeing Henry pass by outside before I fell asleep again that night. The next thing I knew, I dreamt that Percy and Stanley saw me in green. I never thought about being green ever, but when I saw it in my dream, I thought it was terrible. Stanley told me that I had to take Henry's goods train after he was delayed."

"So, how did you feel in green?" asked Molly.

"Well," said James. "Henry is known for being very strong. As Thomas once said, he moves more trucks than three Diesels put together. In that dream, I felt as though my goods train was very light. I thought that being green makes you stronger. I remember gliding right up Gordon's Hill with no trouble right past Rosie. I told her maybe she should be repainted green like Henry and I. Then she told me to stop showing off before I had another crash…and as it so happened, I went racing down, right into Edward's goods train before I woke up again. When I did, I was feeling more and more nervous about not being painted red again, and I only wondered what my next dream would be like."

"Hmm," said Molly. "So…what was your last dream as an engine of many colours?"

James suddenly smiled impressively. "As far as colours are concerned, it was actually very splendid. Almost more splendid than red…I was actually silver, like Spencer!"

Molly gasped as she imagined James in that colour. "My goodness, James! That would be impressive!"

"I certainly felt that way in that dream," said James. "The Duke said Spencer was on loan while I was being borrowed with permission from the Fat Controller. And the Duchess said my polished silver paintwork was very smart. As I raced along the line, I thought I looked marvelous. Once again, I was told not to show off, by Gordon. And this dream was also most unrealistic to me. It was almost too magical for words, but I flew off Gordon's Hill and spun through the air before landing on the line again. And the Duchess said I'd have another crash if I kept showing off. Those words were now echoing to me constantly from several other engines on the line. I almost crashed into Philip at Knapford Station, and at that point, my dream truly spiraled out of control. The last thing I remember before I woke up was spinning on a turntable, switching colours between brown, purple, yellow, green again and orange!"

Molly had heard everything and was now gaping with surprise and wonder, trying very hard to imagine James in all those colours at once.

"What happened when you woke up?" she asked.

"I saw the Fat Controller again, and I immediately apologized for my poor behaviour," said James. "He recalled warning me about a blue coat, but since he saw I was sorry, he thought it would be best to paint me in the colour that suited me most…and to my delight, I'm still in my splendid red coat today."

Molly stayed quiet for a minute or two, still thinking about the many colours James had dreamt about being in before she spoke again.

"Well, James," she said. "I…I think that's most interesting. I don't know what it would be like to see you in any of those colours. After all, I do like you best in your current colour, my Radiant Ruby."

James blushed and kissed Molly's cheek. "Thank you, Molly. I know you're the most beautiful in yellow, my Shining Sun."

Molly blushed too and kissed James on the lips. "You're so sweet, Jimmy. Now why don't we go home?"

"Yes, Molly," said James. And the two of them set off for Tidmouth Sheds.

When they returned, Molly pushed James into his berth, then turned around and backed into the berth beside him.

"Well, at least I'm beside you again, now that Edward's gone again," said James.

"I suppose," said Molly. "That was an interesting story you had to tell me, James. Goodnight now. Sweet dreams, my Radiant Ruby."

"Sweet dreams, my Shining Sun. Goodnight," James replied.

Then he and Molly fell asleep with the rest of the engines…but James had little idea of exactly how right he was to wish Molly sweet dreams. Within half an hour after falling asleep, Molly began to dream herself…

* * *

_It was a lovely night at Knapford Station. Molly was resting there by herself, when she suddenly heard James' whistle. She looked down the line and saw his headlight showing in the dark. She watched as he came closer and closer…until he stopped just outside the station, not showing himself in the lights around the station._

_"James?" Molly called. "What's wrong?"_

_"I…I…I don't feel fit to be seen, Molly," James said shamefully. "You'd be very disappointed to see me."_

_"What? Come here, James. Please?" Molly asked. "Maybe I can help you."_

_James looked worried and embarrassed, but he trusted Molly enough to help him…so with great reluctance, he huffed forward, into the light…and what Molly saw made her gasp. James was blue! A smart blue colour, just like Thomas, Edward and Gordon. She was certainly not expecting to see this._

_"J-James!" Molly exclaimed. "You're…you're blue!"_

_"I know," James groaned with shame. "I look most unfitting, don't I?"_

_"Actually…no," Molly said in a rather dreamy tone, which caught James' attention. "I…I think it's smart. Not as splendid as red, but…smart!"_

_"Really?" asked James. "You don't think it's shameful?"_

_"Not at all!" Molly smiled. "You look like Edward now…a little wiser." James managed to smile to Molly's words…but then she changed her tone._

_"Now, Jimmy," she purred. "Why don't you switch to my line…I'd really love to kiss you in blue…"_

_James' boiler bubbled with joy as he obeyed her wish. When he buffered up to her, she deepened her smile._

_"Kiss me, Jimmy," she said, giggling excitedly. "Kiss my cheeks, please?"_

_"Anything for you, dear Molly," James smiled as he leaned in and began kissing her cheeks over and over. Molly blushed and giggled even more as she felt James' enjoyable kisses and stared at his smart blue paint. Every kiss she felt from him felt special and smart, like his blue paint, which made her enjoy the time being all the more._

_"Ooh, James…" she purred. "My, my…I think your blue paint makes your kisses special, even just to the cheeks."_

_"You really think so, Molly?" asked James. "Well…why don't you let me find out if it makes your kisses special too?"_

_Molly blushed very deep. "Ohh, James, I'd love to find out myself…" And she began kissing James' cheeks in return._

_"M-Molly!" James shuddered. "Your kisses are so lovely! Your lips make my cheeks tingle so warmly!"_

_"Aww, Jimmy," Molly cooed. "I love you in blue. This is so lovely! Maybe being blue isn't so bad!"_

_"Certainly not, Molly," James agreed, and so they continued their banter at Knapford Station, kissing each other to the cheeks over and over, enjoying the special spells their lips gave to their faces. With every kiss they gave, they felt more and more special. But through it all, they didn't exchange any kisses to the lips or use their tongues. The kisses to their cheeks were too special already for that, and so this special feeling went on, until the dream had to end…_

* * *

Molly suddenly woke up and looked around. She was still in Tidmouth Sheds, and when she looked to James, he was fast asleep, and still in red.

"What was that?" she whispered to herself. "That story must really be stuck in my head…"

But she was too sleepy to think much about it. Molly yawned and fell asleep again. But no sooner had she shut her eyes then she began to dream again.

* * *

_This time, Molly was in the Whistling Woods in the shade of the trees under a bright sunny day. There were birds chirping everywhere she looked, butterflies flying among the flowers and pink blossom petals falling from the trees. It was most lovely indeed. Molly wondered if James would come along to enjoy the scenery with her. Soon enough, she heard his whistle coming down from around the bend._

_"Hello? James?" Molly called._

_She heard the whistle come closer…until James arrived…in a fine green coat of paint. Molly was most surprised to see this. She stared from smokebox to tender at the engine she loved so much. It was quite a pleasure to see him in green. A very different feeling than seeing him in red. Green was a calmer colour than red, very fine and grown up…and somehow more impressive than blue to Molly's eyes._

_"Goodness me, James," said Molly. "You're green!"_

_"Yes, I am, Molly," James beamed proudly. "How do I look?"_

_"You look stronger than you did in red…like Henry does," Molly smiled._

_"Do I?" asked James. "I was afraid I'd disappear into the background in this colour. I once teased Henry about that when he made fun of my red coat, saying I looked like a fire engine. I told him if it wasn't for the noise, he'd need a yellow and black front like Mavis."_

_"In other words, you were saying Henry's a very noisy engine?" Molly said with a small frown._

_"Yes," said James. "I didn't like what he said about my red coat…but what do you think of me in green?"_

_Molly thought for a moment, then answered. "I think you actually do disappear into the background," she began._

_"What?! Oh dear…" James said, looking upset._

_"But…I mean that in a good, romantic way," Molly said smoothly. "Disappearing into the background…so you and I can enjoy privacy together much more. Come here, Jimmy. Let me feel your handsome lips."_

_James felt much better and buffered right to Molly. "Those words are just what I wanted to hear, Molly. I love you so much…"_

_And he reached out and took hold of Molly's lips, kissing her so lovingly. Molly moaned happily as she stared at James' green paintwork and kissed him right back. Staring at her green engine made her lips feel softer and warmer as she continued to kiss James' lips. James felt the same way as he felt his lips feel softer and warmer too as he kept kissing Molly's lips._

_About five minutes later, they released each other's lips and Molly took another chance to stare at James' green paint._

_"That green colour makes our lips feel so lovely together, James," Molly breathed._

_"I think so too, Molly," James smiled. "Perhaps green isn't too bad either. Better than blue I think."_

_And they fell right back to each other's lips, kissing each other even deeper. It felt absolutely perfect for Molly. To be with James in green paint, in the Whistling Woods and the beautiful scenery around both of them as their lips deepened more and more into their kiss. They felt each other's lips very softly sucking each other and exchanging very light nibbles to each other, exciting both engines more and more. But after a few more moments, this dream drifted out of existence too…_

* * *

Molly woke up again, feeling little flickers of passion filling her heart as she looked at James again, seeing his original red coat again. By now, it was even later in the night, and Molly was feeling even sleepier, but she had a strong feeling this wasn't the last dream for tonight.

"Ohh…" she yawned. "I wonder what this next dream will be like now…" Molly fell fast asleep again, and began snoring peacefully.

"Zzz…James…Zzz…S-silver p-paint…Zzz…Goodness…" she snored as she began to dream once again…

* * *

_It was a dark night again. Molly was at Ulfstead Castle sheds by herself under a bright full moon. It looked magnificent as it shone down everywhere, almost as bright as day. Then, to Molly's delight, she heard James' whistle again. She saw his form coming toward her, but he was cast in the shadows again, like in the dream about his blue coat. Only this time, he didn't seem ashamed. He seemed excited and proud._

_"Hello, Molly," he said proudly. "I was looking for you! You wanna see my new looks?"_

_"New looks?" asked Molly. "What are you talking about? Have you got another coat of paint? There was blue and green. What could be next?"_

_"Well…what do you think of THIS?" And James huffed into the moonlight and onto the turntable. As soon as he began to turn around, Molly squealed loudly and blew her whistle with utter excitement._

_James was silver! A very splendid, extraordinary silver coat of paint that shone brilliantly in the moonlight as he turned around in a complete circle for Molly to see. Every which way he turned, the moon shone off his silver paint in a different way, trailing across his boiler, to his cab and to his tender. It was almost too much for Molly to handle. She had so much passion and seduction built up in her, she would not let him leave the turntable._

_As soon as he turned around to face her, she dashed out and coupled right to him. Then she pulled him right back into the shed._

_"I see you're looking better than ever, Jimmy," she purred in a way she never did before. James shuddered as he watched Molly breathe in, then she let off steam as she sighed softly, letting her warm steam drift along his face._

_"Oh, Molly," James said in a suggestive manner himself. "What shall I do for you?"_

_"Mere kisses are not nearly enough tonight," Molly swooned. "Not for me, or you…and I would love to please your silver glory first!"_

_James narrowed his eyes and deepened his smile. "Well, I'm right here in my silver glory indeed! Do whatever you wish, my love."_

_Molly giggled madly, her boiler bubbling with so much excitement now. She very slowly opened her mouth and began reaching her tongue out to James' face. Then she touched her tongue to his face and began licking away, squealing with delight as she felt the pure taste of his cheek on her tongue. As she stared at his magnificent silver paintwork, she whistled with uncontrollable excitement and felt her tongue tingle so much against James' cheek._

_"Molly, my Shining Sun!" James exclaimed loudly. "Heavens, your tongue is lovely!"_

_Molly suddenly stopped and drew her tongue back. "Is it now, James?" she swooned. "What about yours? I'd love to know what that silver coat can do!"_

_James touched his nose to Molly's and spoke very coyly. "I've never been crazier for you than this moment right now."_

_And he reached his tongue out too until he touched it to Molly's cheek and began licking away. Molly squealed even louder than she did before and began shaking wildly. James was in Heaven as he felt Molly's cheek on his tongue._

_"Cinders and Ashes, you have such sweet skin, Molly! I love being silver!" he whistled as he licked her cheek even more wildly._

_"James! Jimmy!" she wailed. "That tickles so much! I…I can't hold it in! I can't…I can't…Oh, JIMMY!"_

_Then she suddenly let off a long hiss of steam and blew her whistle for such a long time, while James kept lapping his tongue over her cheek every which way. James drew his tongue back now to give Molly a rest, but she was in such a spell of love and excitement, she didn't take any time to rest and jumped right back to licking James' cheek again. James laughed with delight as he gently leaned to the left and began licking Molly's cheek at the same time. And there they stood together, licking each other's faces together, and feeling utmost passion and pleasure. James in a silver coat was the best thing Molly could ever dream of…but as with all dreams, this one came to an end too…_

* * *

Molly woke up once more with a start. That was the most intensely passionate dream she had ever had. By now, she was feeling very passionate herself. These dreams had made her quite excited. She turned to James once again and stared at his red coat for a while, thinking about the dreams she had just had…until at last, she left her berth and turned around on the turntable.

She turned to James and buffered to him. James didn't move or wake up. Molly reached out and kissed his lips, which made him open his eyes.

"Hmm? Molly? What are you doing up?" he asked sleepily.

"James…" she said sweetly. "Come with me to Knapford Sheds…I have some business with you."

James was suddenly wide awake and smiled. "What is it?"

"Come with me, and I'll tell you," she said, giving him a kiss on his nose. James smiled and followed her out of the sheds, to Knapford Station.

Molly pushed James into the sheds and smiled again.

"What is it, Molly? What are we doing here?" James asked.

"Well, James," said Molly. "I've just had three most lovely dreams…about you."

"Really?" asked James. "What were they about exactly?"

Molly leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. "I had three dreams. Each one was of you…in a different colour…exactly as you told me."

James gasped and smiled. "Do…do you mean…you got to saw me…in blue? And green? AND silver?"

Molly smiled happily. "Yes, James. It was just in dreams, but yes…I got to see you in all those colours. The first dream was about you in blue, and we kissed to the cheeks. It felt so special to share kisses with you in a blue coat of paint."

"Really?" asked James. "What was it like when I was green?"

"I was in the Whistling Woods when I saw you coming…we kissed to the lips together, and my lips felt softer and warmer with every moment we kissed together. I actually preferred the green coat to the blue one."

"Did you?" asked James. "And…what was it like to see me in silver?"

Molly gave him a little hint as she gave his cheek a slow, loving lick on his cheek, earning a groan from him.

"That was the best dream I've ever had about you," she purred. "I was at Ulfstead Castle under a full moon, then you came along onto the turntable and turned right around, letting me see how magnificent you looked in a silver coat! I felt so passionate, I couldn't hold it in, and I just started licking your cheek so much…until you took your chance. I…I just loved every second as much as you did!"

"Goodness, Molly!" James exclaimed. "You had the same line of dreams I did. You saw me as an engine of many colours!"

"I did indeed," said Molly. "I think your story about those dreams stuck to me more than I thought…and for that, I just want to say thank you. It gave me such glorious dreams…and a chance for me to bring you here…"

"I see," said James. Then he suddenly felt another thought hit his mind. "But Molly? After having those dreams about me…what do you think? Do you think I'd be better off in any of those colours besides red?"

Molly looked at James again, right at his red paintwork, then spoke again, very gently. "I really don't think so, James. I think you're perfect in your red coat. After all, it's what gives you your nickname, my Radiant Ruby. And I think being red is the best way for us to make the perfect love. You see, with each dream, each colour had a different major strength. The blue coat made our kisses to the cheeks special, the green coat made our kisses to the lips feel very lovely, and the silver coat made our tongues feel so passionate, it was almost too much to handle. Therefore…I think your red coat allows for a perfect balance for all three. I love your kisses to my cheeks, to my lips, and I love how gentle and loving you are with your tongue. As such, I'd love to have a night here with you…just to enjoy those three ways of kissing together."

James felt his heart almost melt at everything Molly had said. He touched his face to her's and cuddled her lovingly.

"Oh, I love you so much, Molly," he smiled. "I think you're absolutely perfect in yellow. No other colour is more fitting for my Shining Sun. And I would love to have another night here with you."

Molly giggled as she cuddled James back. "I love you too, James. I love your red coat best of all, and I always will."

And with that, James and Molly began another night together at Knapford Sheds. They first stared with gentle kisses to the cheeks. As James kissed Molly, he listened to her cute giggling and her repeating his nickname over and over, making him kiss her more and more. Her cheeks were so warm and lovely to kiss as always, and her cute lips were so cute to watch as they moved to her giggling and whispering his name. Molly was still a little shy by nature as she blushed deeply at James' kisses. Then James stopped to give Molly a chance. She kissed him just as gently on his cheeks. Her lips were so soft and gentle, they were almost fluffy, which made James blush as red as his paintwork as he stared at Molly's lovely face and her puckered lips everywhere they went.

Then they moved to the next step. Molly puckered her lips again and smooched quietly at James. James followed through and soon they began kissing to the lips. Molly felt James' lips tugging very gently on hers, ticking her very lightly, which made her giggle again. James smiled through their kiss as he heard Molly's lovely giggle again, then moaned himself when he felt Molly's lips tugging softly on his, which made his boiler bubble joyfully. They weren't being forceful or dominate to each other. It was just a happy, lovely time together, feeling each other's lips move together so softly and warmly, until they let go of each other so both engines could catch their breath.

Then came the most exciting part for both of them. Molly smiled seductively at James and opened her mouth. James smiled greatly as he watched Molly reach her cute pink tongue out toward his cheek…then when she touched her tongue to his cheek, he shuddered excitedly as he felt her tongue lick his cheek so slowly and gently.

"Oh, Molly…I love you more than anything in the world…" James moaned happily.

"Aww, I love you too, Jimmy," Molly whispered as she moved to his other cheek and licked it even more lovingly.

James sighed happily and shut his eyes, feeling Molly's tongue continue to explore his cheek for another whole minute until she stopped. Then James began to lick Molly's cheek too. Hearing her gasp and squeal made him so happy, and watching her close her eyes and her lips move to her happy sounds made him blush. Her cheek was very sweet as he kept going, and her voice was so cute and delightful to hear. This went on for a while longer as they switched between kissing each other's cheeks and lips and gently licking their cheeks in a gentle, peaceful way.

Finally, James and Molly had shared enough love together to feel sleepy enough to turn in. They exchanged loving smiles to each other before they yawned together and bade each other goodnight.

"Oh, Jimmy…that was beautiful. I love you so much. Sweet dreams," Molly whispered happily.

"I love you too, Molly. Sweet dreams, my love," James replied.

Then James and Molly fell fast asleep, snoring softly together. Molly had enjoyed several colourful dreams like James had a while ago, which led to another loving night between them. But there was more yet to come for Emily sometime soon. Summer was coming, and with it, extremely hot, unbearable weather would come along too…but that's another story.

* * *

First Season 22 episode, finally. I know you were probably expecting us to fully adapt "An Engine of Many Colours" and rewrite all three of James' dreams in the same way we always do these things, but it is still is an adaptation, just from Molly's perspective. Either way, tell us what you thought of it and we'll see you all with the next story.


End file.
